epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bobdave/Bobdave vs Tigerisnormal - ERB Wiki 3rd Tourney Finals
Setting is a coliseum covered in mist It's here... Thunder is heard as two silhouettes are seen through the fog The two most worthy competitors step to the plate... The outlines of the two figures begin to form something more clear The two who have fought mercilessly to reach the ultimate challenge... All the previous combatants are shown as well as non-competitors, on the edge of their seats. Coupe sits atop a throne in a regal position. The two of which only one can achieve the highest honour of the Third Official Wiki Rap Tournament Champion The silhouettes are revealed, showing Tiger and Jude standing, arms crossed, next to each other at an angle Who will join the hall of rap fame with Shaun and Barry? Or was it Shaun and Meat? Either way, very prestigious, blah, blah, blah. Find out who will be crowned the victor soon in... BOBDAVE VS TIGER, THE WIKI RAP TOURNEY FINALE! Coming soon. Be there, and witness history. Battle BEAT - Intro at 4 bars in Announcer EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKI TOURNEY FINALS THAT ARE BONERIFIC BOBDAVE VS TIGERISNORMAL BEGIN! Jude Time to finish what we started, retard, you better start to finish You'll get discarded and diminished by the smartest of the British Kiss my arse, you're too shit to last, I'm the fastest when I spit this Leave this kitty in a plaster cast cuz I'm a master of sick lyrics This pussy's too shaken and afraid to even reveal his name Is it cuz you'll feel the shame placed upon it when I'm dealing pain? All your work will be in vain, I'm gonna make Wiki History I'll put you in my thank you speech for making it easy to nick the victory Tiger That was 0/10, terrible. Did you write that crap in 11 minutes? Now watch me spit it and, like your tourney, leave you finished. The vegetable living in dirt really shouldn't talk retardation. I'm a one-man Fortress, the Soldier stopping the British Invasion! Swinging lyrical fists, I'll bring 1000 edits to your face. This rap world leader's showing with haste Jude his proper place! I set blaze to the fire. Think you're someone I can't go through? Cat they thought was a female, still less of a pussy than you. Jude Yeah, I live in dirt, bitch, I rhyme dirty as muck Like your badge ranking, you're only here now cuz of luck Prepare to feel voltage, it gets me so pissed that we coexist You beat Lexi, but I've stoked the fire and I'm taking control of this I appreciate your efforts but it's all unfruitful work Your raps'll get you banned for vandalism and spamming useless words Take your time, I can wait to wipe this striped shite off the earth The only thing you'll ever put a penis into is a rap verse Tiger You rhyme dirty, no doubt. Your lack of talent is disgusting! I'll bake you up. Mashing you harder than the lyrics I'm busting. Soap the words out your mouth, 'cause your lines are all rusty. You can trust me, I've got a badly sucking emcee to start gutting. It's so sad, dick so dusty from no boning, became a skeleton. Make this shit-loaded joker explode, eradicate this specimen! There's no suspension. We all know I'll leave this asshole rattled. Watch Jude get less votes than he gets attention to his battles! Jude It's not the first time you've taken long to try to write a proper diss Your starchy archnemesis is getting pissed at your incompetence Me vs Tigerisnormal with the abnormally awful rhymes You even said it yourself that yours are inferior to mine There's no chance I'd ever add you to my gangsta crew, sir Spin kick this prick like I'm Danny Guba (boo-yah!) You ain't scary, more the contrary , I'll tear and bury ya So like Loyg and Shaun, I made sure no tourney winner's from America Tiger Get pissed all you want, bitch, you'll still be bad at rhyming! I've got a sour taste in my mouth from this loud, whining limey. Spin kick? Please, your blows are weak in this lyrical fight. This little fucker's about to see his undefeated streak wiped! I was deployed to destroy, I've enjoyed toying with you. Now's the time for this annoying potato to get ripped through! Your inability to properly diss me made Round 4's win your last. One tourney step for the US, one giant final kick up Jude's ass! End Vote in the comments for who you thought won. Every vote is crucial. OFFICIAL RAP TOURNEY WINNER: BOBDAVE Category:Blog posts